I Dare You
by AnimeBubblegirl
Summary: Can you handle the challenge? Let's see if Seirin can.


**I wanted to take a break from** **my other stories so I made this. I hope this makes you laugh, even a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

It was a Friday evening and Kuroko and Kagami were finishing up their laps when Kuroko suddenly remembered something.

"Kagami-kun, Murasakibara sent a package to me from Himuro-kun for you."

"From Tatsuya? Hmm, wonder why he didn't send it straight to me." Kagami ponders.

Shrugging, Kuroko continues "I don't know but the letter said that Himuro-kun wanted you to have some candy that you two used to play with as proof that you two have reconciled. "

Kagami visibly pales," Did the letter say what it was or did you see the box?"

"It was a box of jelly beans. I think the name said Beanboozled. Are they good? Murasakibara was upset that he couldn't get any." Kuroko responds.

"He should be happy. That candy gives me nightmares just thinking about it. Whenever Tatsuya was in a mood, he would force me to play. " Kagami shuddered at the memory.

Overhearing the conversation, Hyuga interjects saying, " C'mon Kagami, it couldn't be that bad. It's just candy."

"Captain you have no idea. Some of them are fine but the rest will make you want to barf."

"Now you're just being overdramatic. There's no way that candy can be that bad. I mean we've had to put up with Riko's cooking so it can't be that bad." Izuki said

"Okay, how about this. Tomorrow everyone meet at Kagami's place and Kuroko, bring the candy. Since basketball van be a game of luck at certain times this can be a practice of sorts, especially if they're as bad as Kagami-kun is saying. Anyone who doesn't show gets extra practice. "Riko says and the group gets ready to leave.

The next day all of the Seiren basketball players were in front of Kagami's house knocking on the door.

"Coach, you were really serious?" At Riko's stern gaze, Kagami ushers them in before saying " Kuroko set the container on the table and take the spinner out."

"Alright Kagami, explain how the game works for us." Riko tells Kagami, waiting for the explanation.

Sighing because he can't find a way to get out of this, he explains" So the spinner Kuroko took out is what's used to decide what flavor you get. Whatever it lands on you reach in and take out two of what it is. The problem is that there's a good and a bad option."

"Oh, it says it right here. Moldy cheese, spoiled milk, skunk spray, and rotten eggs to name a few." Kuroko says as he reads down the list. As he reads, some of the senpai start to look sick.

"Everyone takes turns until either the candy is gone or only one person remains. And you can't use water to wash the taste out, otherwise you lose. "Kagami finished explaining.

"So who wants to go first?" Riko asks, but no one wanted to go so first. Taking matters into her own hands, she picks Kagami.

"Since you know what to expect you should go first." Kagami wanted to argue but he stopped himself when he noticed a dark aura around her. "You wouldn't think of refusing your coach would you?"

Not wanting to feel her wrath, Kagami quickly takes the spinner and turns it. The spinner lands on either being lime or lawn clippings. Searching the container, Kagami finds two and chews. Seeing that he got lucky and chose the lime he continues to chew before swallowing.

"Sweet I got lucky with both. Who's next?" Kagami asks and it was Fukuda who volunteered to go next.

"I knew these weren't going to be all bad. Let's see what I'll get," he says as he spins the dial. The spinner stops on the bean for either buttered popcorn or rotten eggs. Picking up the two beans, he tosses it in his mouth before chewing. His face scrunches up and he immediately spits it out. Trying to get the taste out, he runs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

After drinking he shudders, "I can still taste it. That was seriously disgusting."

"And you're also out. Meaning you suffer a penalty when we go back to practice. " Riko says to the first year.

"Wait, penalty? I didn't hear anything about that. " Fukuda complains.

"Of course there wouldbe a penalty. It wouldn't be fu- I mean challenging without it right? "She says cheerfully. The group just pales and thinks _What a demon._

"Anyway let's continue, who's next?" Not seeing anyone volunteer, she threatens, "I can pick who goes next again and whomever I pick will have a way worst penalty should they lose. "

"Ah, no need. I'll go." It was Hyuga who volunteered next. When he spins the dial it lands on the choice of dirty dishwater or cotton candy. Grabbing the jelly beans, he look at it somewhat reluctantly before eating. After chewing, he makes a weird face before swallowing and shuddering.

"Ugh, those do not mix. What deranged person even thought of these flavors for candy? " Hyuga complains.

"Hahaha, at least you survived. That's good. I'll go next. " Kiyoshi says laughing at the glasses wearing teen. Taking the dial and giving it a spin, it lands on either blueberry or toothpaste. Picking two, he gives a little hum.

"Both were toothpaste. That was lucky since I don't think the two taste right together. "Kiyoshi says cheerfully to Hyuga.

Hyuga feels a tick mark growing and mutters "Lucky bastard " to Kiyoshi.

Next up was Kuroko who grabbed the dial and spun it. It landed on the choice for either vanilla or spoiled milk. Not looking the least bit concerned, he gabs two and eat them.

He simply says "Vanilla " and holds up the dial for someone to take. The rounds go on for about thirty minutes before there is only three people left. Kuroko, who had been getting nothing but good choices the entire time. Kiyoshi, who had gotten a few of the bad mixed with the good but found it tolerable. And Kagami, who got more bad ones than good but refused to lose.

It was Kuroko's turn again and once again it was between spoiled milk and vanilla. Grabbing two beans, he eats them and say "Vanilla."

"What the hell! How are you so damn lucky?" Kagami yells out.

"Yeah that amount of luck is astounding. " Hyuga says in disbelief. He had lost when he got unlucky enough to get a peach mixed with barf. Kuroko just shrugs and hands the dial to Kagami.

"That won't be needed anymore. There's only four pieces left so Kiyoshi and Kagami can decide who gets what."

Seeing that there was indeed only four left, Kiyoshi took the brown and red one while Kagami took the white and purple one.

"Looks likes there's gonna be a tie but is it gonna be a two-way or three-way tie?" Izuki asks while watching the two. He had quit after eating the dead fish with the banana flavor.

Looking at the bean Kiyoshi asks "So I get either licorice or skunk spray mixed with either strawberry or hot sauce?"

"Yep. And my choices is between coconut or baby wipes with lavender or grape. Let's see who wins" Kagami say as they both eat their beans. Both of their faces scrunched up before they spit it out.

"That does not work. Somebody give me some water." Kagami requests after eating the lavender with coconut beans

"Me too please." Kiyoshi requests as well having ate the skunk spray with hot sauce.

"Ahh so close. It was the last one. Looks like Kuroko is the winner.

Looking at the two chugging their water, Riko says "Alright now that we have our winner, lets talk about the loser's penalty. Since he won Kuroko won, he gets to decide what the penalty is.

Thinking for a moment, Kuroko says, "Well I want a vanilla milkshake. " This causes everyone to sweatdrop.

"Kuroko, you know that's not a penalty right? That's just a demand." Kagami says after drinking all of his water.

Shrugging he repeats "I want a vanilla milkshake."

"Well since Kuroko doesn't get what a penalty is, how bout this? You all have to buy him a milkshake whenever he wants, at whatever time, for a whole month. That sounds fair right? Riko says and Kuroko's impassive face holds a sparkle at the thought.

"Then it's settled. Great work everyone. We should make this another tradition for us to do." She says and the room burst with a collective "NO!"

"But seriously, how the hell were you that lucky. You didn't get a single bad one. How is that even possible" Kagami questions his shadow.

Said shadow just looks at him and says "I'm just that lucky I guess. "

**The end. I sort of skipped to the end without getting all the characters cause I didn't want to draw out the story going through each character. And I know I overdramatized the reactions but those beans are nightmares. And yes, me and my cousin played it with these rules. Cause why not. I even made up some flavors. Let me know if I should do a part two of this with the GOM or not. Review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
